Detenção - Drarry
by Kawanne Carrera
Summary: Harry e Draco acabaram se encrencando um pouco depois de mais uma de suas briguinhas infantis, mas agora eles vão ter que se encarar no lugar onde eles nunca haviam ido parar antes, na detenção.
1. Parece Que A Coisa Ficou Preta

**Fanfic Drarry - Se não gostar não leia.**

 **Boa leitura, amores.**

Mais uma vez Potter e Malfoy estavam na sala do diretor, isso é algo até normal no internato de Hogwarts. Eles foram pegos brigando na parte de trás do jardim na hora do recreio pela monitora Umbridge, que imediatamente os levou à diretoria.

\- Bem, Senhor Potter e Senhor Malfoy, acredito que tenham uma explicação plausível para o ocorrido. – O diretor Dumbledore falou, os olhando através de seus óculos meia lua.

\- Claro que sim, essa doninha albina estava falando que meus pais são cientistas malucos. – Harry falou.

\- Ora, Poty, aceite isso. – Draco disse, de forma maliciosa.

\- O seu pai é um...

\- Já chega. – Dumbledore bateu em sua mesa, calando os dois garotos. – Vocês ficarão na detenção pelo final de semana inteiro, das duas da tarde às seis.

\- Mas esse é o final de semana que terá um passeio. – Malfoy disse, indignado.

\- Pensassem nisso antes de brigarem, desde que entraram aqui vivem como cão e gato, pois ficarão presos em uma sala sozinhos. Podem sair, se brigarem novamente aumentarei para um mês. – O diretor falou, severamente. Não era de seu feitio ser tão rude, mas esses dois alunos eram o que mais frequentavam sua sala e sempre pelo mesmo motivo.

\- Sim, senhor. – Os garotos concordaram, contrariados.

Ao saírem da sala foi um para cada lado do corredor, indo para sua ala.

A escola de educação Hogwarts é dividida em quatro alas; a Grifinória, a Lufa-Lufa, a Sonserina e a Corvinal. Essa ideia foi dada para que durante o ano no internato, os alunos pudessem trabalhar em equipes para ganhar prêmios no final do ano e também para terem seus times de futebol, para os alunos não ficarem tão entediados. O terreno escolar é dividido em seis, o campo de futebol, quatro casas de três andares para as alas e o prédio principal, onde ocorrem as refeições e ficam o corpo docente da escola.

Os alunos são divididos nessas alas pelas notas que tiram em uma prova que fazem ao chegar. Se a pessoa for mais racional vai para Sonserina, se for alguém corajoso ao extremo vai para Grifinória, se for alguém que quer o bem de todos vai para Corvinal, e se for meio leviano vai para Lufa-Lufa.

Harry foi bufando pelos corredores, com destino de seu dormitório na Grifinória. Seus pensamentos ainda em Malfoy.

Aquela maldita doninha não sabe ser civilizada, por culpa dela eu não irei à Hogsmead.

Harry foi o xingando durante todo o seu trajeto, ao chegar na sala comunal estavam algumas pessoas fazendo seus deveres, ele subiu pela escada do dormitório masculino. Rony Weasley estava deitado em sua cama, folheando distraidamente uma história em quadrinhos de Os Vingadores, quando viu o amigo entrar transtornado ele se levantou rapidamente.

\- Harry, o que aconteceu?

\- Aquela doninha albina. – Potter respondeu simplesmente, sentando-se em sua cama.

\- Sempre ela. – Rony falou, rolando os olhos. – O que ele fez dessa vez? – Perguntou e se jogou em sua cama.

\- Ele chamou meus pais de cientistas malucos, eu o soquei e ele devolveu, a Umbridge resolveu aparecer nessa hora e acabamos levando uma detenção para o fim de semana.

\- Mas é o passeio para a vila de Hogsmead!

\- Exato! E estarei trancando em uma biblioteca com Malfoy de companhia. – Lamuriou e pegou sua coruja de pelúcia.

Harry ganhou Edwiges de seus pais quando tinha onze anos e tinha que estar por alguns meses no internato, uma vez que Lily e Tiago Potter são cientistas e tinham que se afastar constantemente, por mais que amassem seu filho, Hogwarts foi a única opção para eles, mas quando chegava o Natal e as férias eles recompensam a distância ficando o mais presentes o possível na vida do filho.

\- Prometo que trarei algumas coisas para você. – Rony falou.

\- Okay. – Harry respondeu, deitando-se em sua cama virando-se para o outro lado e suspirou, pensando na diversão que perderia.

\- Droga, Draco. Como você faz uma coisa dessas? – Blaise pergunta irritado, enquanto Draco passa as mãos pelo cabelo loiro em um gesto irritado.

\- Eu lá ia imaginar que ia acontecer o que aconteceu. Cacete, se isso chegar ao meu pai ele vai me matar!

\- Claro, o ministro tem que manter a ficha do filho limpa, não é mesmo?

\- Não estou com tempo para suas tiradas sarcásticas, Pansy. Apenas cale a boca. – O loiro retrucou acidamente.

\- Ui, ui. A fera está solta. – Pansy falou, querendo provocá-lo. – Vocês tem tanto fogo juntos que explodiriam um local, fico imaginando esse fogo todo na cam...

\- Opa, olha bem o que vai dizer. – Draco a olhou com os olhos em brasa.

\- Não está mais aqui quem falou, mais tarde terá treino, vê se não se atrasa, capitão. – Ela falou, saindo do quarto dos meninos e Draco se jogou em sua cama, exausto do dia que teve.

\- Eu vou indo na frente, você é o capitão do time, não se atrase, Malfoy. – Blaise falou, saindo do quarto sem esperar uma resposta.

A cabeça de Draco logo foi invadida por sentimentos conflitantes, que ele deixou de lado e partiu para o treino.

\- Goyle, vê se você se movimenta mais! Crabbe, agarra essa bola, acompanha o jogador com o olhar e defende isso direito! – Treinador Snape gritava para os jogadores, o treinador da Sonserina não deixava nada escapar ao seu olhar. – Malfoy, presta atenção, você está em um jogo não no mundo da lua!

Draco apenas se focou em fazer o seu trabalho, atacar. Ele é o atacante da Sonserina desde o seu segundo ano no local, jogar era o que ele fazia de melhor, além de o distrair dos seus problemas e mostrar uma das suas melhores partes.

Por mais que sua cabeça estivesse enevoada, conseguiu marcar cinco gols no treino e ainda fez três passes onde Zabini finalizou com a bola na rede.

\- Pensa antes de agir, Draco. – Zabini disse, quando saiu do vestiário depois de tomar uma chuveirada.

Malfoy adormeceu aquele dia pensando no que aconteceria se ele levasse mais uma advertência escolar para casa, seu pai não iria ser tão bondoso com ele.

Harry se arrastou até a sala de detenção aquela tarde como quem vai para a forca. Sempre que ele e Malfoy brigavam apenas eram detidos por alguns dias e seus pais eram avisados, Lily e Tiago já haviam conversado com ele várias e várias vezes sobre brigar com Malfoy, falando que ele deveria ser mais paciente. Acontece que cada vez que Malfoy chegava para provocar todo o seu controle esvaía de si, deixando seus nervos à flor da pele.

Ao entrar na sala Malfoy estava lá, sentado na mesa e o encarou com os braços cruzados.

\- Chegou atrasado, Poty. – Ele disse assim que o viu.

Harry suspirou, já imaginando o que teria que aguentar daquela Doninha Albina.

 **Notas Finais**

 _Oiiiii. Minha primeira fic drarry!_

 _Era pra ser uma one, mas vai virar uma short. Haha_

 _Estou chorando enquanto posto, nem sei porque. Kkkkkk. Chorei quando postei no Nyah! e Spirit também, tenho medo. Kkkkk_

 _Mas enfim, espero que gostem dessa pequena introdução, se quiser, deixe seu comentário aí embaixo. Bjs e até mais._


	2. Provocações

**_P.O.V. Harry Potter_**

Eu olhava Malfoy de canto de olho, tentando saber se ele iria fazer alguma gracinha, ou até mesmo alguma pegadinha, mas nada.

Ele apenas ficou rabiscando em seu caderno, como se eu nem estivesse ali.

Estávamos livres para mexer em toda a biblioteca, sem supervisão de nenhum professor. Dumbledore ainda deve manter a esperança de que vamos conviver civilizadamente. Bufo indignado, desde que eu cheguei Malfoy faz o inferno na minha vida, não tem como aturá-lo.

— Potter, eu sei que você pode parecer um touro, mas não precisa ficar bufando como um, tem uns que fazem seu dever de casa.

— E você é o aluno exemplar, desculpe, senhor. – Falo sarcasticamente.

— Bem melhor do que você, que ao invés de fazer algo produtivo está bufando para as paredes.

— A culpa é sua, eu deveria estar em Hogsmead agora.

— Você que é impulsivo.

— Ah, o melhor que eu posso fazer é te ignorar.

— Ignore, Potter, mas sou algo que não pode ser ignorado. – Ele falou, dando um sorriso presunçoso. O que eu mais queria era tirar esse sorrisinho com um soco.

Me virei de modo que ele não pudesse me ver, então peguei meu caderno e comecei a desenhar táticas para o jogo da próxima semana, justamente contra a Sonserina. Eu gostaria muito de dar uma cotovelada em Malfoy, mas eu não devo receber nenhum cartão no jogo.

— Sabe, Poty, você é uma muito melhor quando fica calado, chega traz uma paz interior. – Ele provocou. Respirei fundo e me virei com um sorriso sarcástico.

— E você é uma pessoa muito melhor quando está há quilômetros de distância, eu adoro quando isso acontece.

— Igualmente, Poty.

Me virei novamente para o caderno, mas sem sucesso para inventar alguma coisa nova. Decidi deixar para depois, fui passando pelas estantes da biblioteca e achei um livro que parecia interessante, algo sobre bruxos, escolhi ele para passar o tempo.

Voltei para minha mesa e comecei a ler, até que era interessante.

— Malfoy, talvez você devesse ser um bruxo em algum Universo Alternativo, você iria finalmente encontrar seu papel perfeito como vilão.

— E você seria o quê? O mocinho? Que encorajador, aposto que seria prazeroso lhe lançar um feitiço.

— Oh, eu daria um jeito de achar um feitiço para inimigos e lançá-lo em você, Doninha. – Provoquei de volta.

— Não se eu te lançasse primeiro.

— Como você consegue ser tão irritante? – Eu perguntei exasperado.

— Você que começou, eu estava quieto no meu canto, ser irritante é um dom que você domina melhor do que eu.

— Eu?

— Sim, agora cale-se que eu estou tentando fazer meu dever. – Rolo os olhos, voltando para o livro.

Confesso que o silêncio dele me incomoda, eu sentia a necessidade de deixá-lo falando, mas não vou dar esse gostinho a ele, vou ficar bem quieto.

Consegui me concentrar no livro por tempo suficiente, quando percebi, Draco estava levantando e saindo da biblioteca. Quando olhei o relógio vi que nosso horário havia acabado. Voltei para meu quarto e me deitei, olhando para o teto, ele será todo meu até o dia seguinte, que é quando o pessoal vai voltar de Hogsmead.

Suspiro pesadamente. Sozinho até amanhã, que legal.

P.O.V. Draco Malfoy

A tarde na biblioteca foi simplesmente entediante, Potter estava distraído em um livro e eu estava fazendo meus deveres, as partes interessantes aconteceram quando pude aproveitar e provocar ele um pouco, mas nem esses momentos aplacaram todo o tédio.

Quando o horário acabou eu fui para meu dormitório guardar os meus livros, depois fui para o campo de futebol treinar um pouco alguns pênaltis, corri ao redor do campo e me exercitei, quando eu vi já tinha escurecido totalmente, com certeza já era a hora do jantar.

Quando eu estava indo para o vestiário, Potter apareceu, vindo com as mãos nos bolsos.

— Não sei o que está fazendo, mas vai perder a hora do jantar. – Ele falou, resmungando.

— Já estou indo, Poty, não precisa se preocupar com o meu bem-estar. – Respondo.

— Eu não estou, fui mandado aqui. Então faria um favor se fosse comigo. – Ele falou irritado. Uma das coisas que mais gosto em Potter é que ele se irrita rápido, e isso pode ser bem divertido.

— Que seja, mas a não ser que queira me ver nu eu acredito que deva ir na frente, mas se quiser ficar não tenho problemas com telespectadores. – Falo debochadamente, vendo ele ficar vermelho. Se era de raiva ou constrangimento eu não sei.

— Eu dei o recado, pronto, você que sabe. Eu que não quero ver uma Doninha Albina tomando banho. – Ele falou, virando-se e indo embora.

— Medo de gostar, Poty? – Gritei para ele, que me mostrou o dedo do meio.

Eu apenas ri da atitude dele, provocar ele é uma das coisas mais divertidas que tem a se fazer em Hogwarts.

Tomei meu banho, quando cheguei no salão do jantar não havia muitas pessoas, o que foi fácil para achar Potter ali, eles já estavam se servindo então fui me servir também.

De vez em quando eu sentia o olhar dele me fulminando, o que me deixou louco para provocá-lo novamente. Comi rapidamente e esperei ele terminar, esperando ter a chance de mexer com ele de novo. Deu certo, quando ele levantou eu segui atrás, quando fiquei bem próximo eu falei baixinho só para ele ouvir:

— Boa noite, Potter, sonhe comigo. – Disse em tom de provocação.

— Só se eu quiser ter pesadelos. – Falou irônico.

— Tenho certeza de que iria apreciar. – Digo e não dou chance dele responder, corro para meu dormitório rindo, lembrando da cara mal-humorada dele. Às vezes eu até sinto pena dele, mas é tão bom ver ele irritado que é inevitável.

 _Obrigada a todos que comentaram. Bjs. Haha_


	3. Impulso

_**P.O.V. Harry Potter**_

Uma mão começou a subir por meu peito vagarosamente, me fazendo ficar arrepiado. Tentei me aproximar mais dela e recebi uma risada em resposta.

— Bom saber que gosta, Potter.

— Ma-Malfoy? — gaguejei surpreso, tentando me afastar dele.

— Sim, Harry. — Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

— Você está maluco! — falei, finalmente tomando consciência do que acontecia.

— Talvez um pouco, mas maluco por você. — Ele respondeu, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha, me fazendo ofegar baixinho.

— O que tá fazendo no dormitório da Grifinória?

— Queria aproveitar que meu leão favorito estava sozinho. — Ele falou, distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço, me fazendo ficar mais afoito.

— Você está louco. — falei, com dificuldade.

— Harry, Harry, Harry!

— Que droga! — gritei, me sentando rapidamente na cama, sendo surpreendido por quem estava no meu quarto, e levemente constrangido pelo volume do meu pijama, que tratei de pôr um travesseiro em cima.

— Você estava tendo um sonho louco, cara. — Colin falou, arqueando a sobrancelha. — O pessoal tava te procurando na mesa do café e você não apareceu, decidi vir te chamar.

— Ah, obrigado. Eu tava naqueles sonhos estranhos que a gente cai de um prédio. — respondi, dando um sorriso amarelo.

— Eu entendo, eles são uma droga. Bem, recado dado. — Ele falou, saindo do quarto.

Quando cheguei ao banheiro joguei uma água no meu rosto e ainda dei uns tapinhas.

Que droga de sonho foi aquele? Isso é Malfoy colocando besteira na minha cabeça.

— E você? Por que diabos você gostou? — perguntei para o Mini-Harry, que ficou feliz com o sonho.

É, já estou ficando louco mesmo.

Cheguei mais cedo à detenção, passei pela mesma prateleira de ontem e peguei o livro para eu terminar de ler, a fim de me distrair e ignorar Malfoy até isso acabar.

— Poty sabe ler mesmo, que surpreendente! — Escutei aquela voz sarcástica e inconfundível de trás de mim.

— Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa para não te socar. — respondi, sem olhar para ele, que sentou-se na mesa ao lado.

— Eu sei que me ama. — Olhei para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada. — Sonhou comigo como pedi? Sonhou com carinho? — Ele perguntou, com a voz sensual.

Sensual? Que droga eles botaram no almoço hoje? Deve ter sido aquelas plantas que tem na floresta que a gente vive dizendo que é maconha.

— Eu não sonhei contigo, doninha. Tá pra nascer o dia que vou sonhar contigo com carinho. — falei, voltando minha atenção ao livro.

Mas o Mini-Harry se remexeu com as lembranças.

Vovós de calcinha. Vovós de calcinha. Vovós de calcinha.

— Finja o quanto quiser. — Ele falou, puxando uns livros para a mesa.

Apenas bufei para ele, voltando a ler o meu livro.

Terminei o livro e ainda faltava 40 minutos para a detenção acabar, Draco estava folheando um livro distraidamente, aparentemente cansou de me provocar.

Devolvi o livro à sua estante e fui até a seção de livros de aventura procurar algum interessante.

— Não sei o que tem em você que me irrita profundamente. — Draco falou, encostado na prateleira do início.

— Igualmente, Malfoy. — respondi.

— Minhas mãos coçam para que eu faça algo com você. — falou, vindo lentamente em minha direção.

— Eu adoraria quebrar alguns dentes seus.

Senti minhas costas baterem com um baque na estante de livros oposta, além de ter ficado um pouco em choque com o movimento brusco.

— Que droga você quer, Malfoy? — perguntei, empurrando ele para a frente.

— Também não sei. — respondeu, me observando curioso.

Ele estava tão perto, seus lábios estavam separados e ele respirava ofegante. Meus olhos ficaram fixos nele, até que o sonho voltou a mim e eu o puxei pelo colarinho e o beijei, usando toda a raiva e desejo que sentia em mim. Ele ficou surpreso no início, mas logo segurou firme na minha cintura, deixando o beijo mais afoito.

Quando o ar finalmente fez alta nos separamos ofegantes, fiquei hipnotizado por seus olhos cinzas.

— Eu gosto mais dessa versão de descontar raiva. — Ele falou.

— Eu também. — respondi, nos virei e o pressionei na estante onde eu estava antes, atacando sua boca novamente, ignorando completamente a vozinha que gritava que isso era errado.

— Senhor Malfoy, se tiver matado o Potter e está tentando esconder o corpo dele eu espero que faça um bom trabalho. Mas se for você, senhor Potter, que tiver matado o senhor Malfoy eu garantirei que seja punido. Vocês tem 5 minutos para sair da biblioteca. — Professor Snape falou de algum lugar da biblioteca (acredito que da porta) e logo em seguida bateu ela, enquanto nós tentávamos controlar nossa respiração.

Nem deixei que ele falasse nada e corri para fora da biblioteca.

— Espero que a Doninha não tenha te atormentado muito. — Rony falou, me passando um saco de chocolate contrabandeado para dentro da escola.

— Ele fez o de sempre. — respondi, corando levemente, disfarçando ao olhar para dentro do saco.

— E não aconteceu nada de mais? Você parece estranho. — Hermione falou, me analisando.

— Nada, só ansioso para o próximo jogo de futebol. Ter que armar umas estratégias, sabe como é. — falei, dando de ombros.

Eu não gostava de esconder nada dos meus melhores amigos, mas nem sei se eu deveria lembrar do que aconteceu. Malfoy vai fingir que os beijos nunca aconteceram? Será que quer repetir?

Balancei a cabeça para espantar o pensamento. Tudo bem que eu já estava certo da minha sexualidade, desde o ano passado eu sabia que eu sou bissexual. Mas, droga, eu beijei o Malfoy!

Respirei fundo, comendo os chocolates enquanto o pessoal contava do passeio de Hogsmeade. Mas logo meus pensamentos se direcionavam a certo sonserino...

 _ **"Nossa, você apareceu depois de mil anos!"**_

 _ **Sim, i'm back \o/**_

 _ **Eu estive em um período de bloqueio horrível, vocês não tem noção da tristeza que eu sentia em escrever tantas outras fics e não atualizar essa. Mas os humilhados foram exaltados, eu não consigo escrever nas outras e saiu um capítulo aqui! Kkkkkkk**_

 _ **Acredito que o próximo seja o último, digam o que acharam desse e torçam comigo para que não demore tantos meses (8?) quanto esse.**_

 _ **Bjs, drarry é OTP. :p**_


	4. Rendido

**_P.O.V. Harry Potter_**

Se tem uma coisa que eu não fui nos últimos dias, isso é um grifinório, uma vez que fiquei fugindo de Draco.

Meus pensamentos nada mais eram do que uma zona, onde eu mesmo me perdia neles.

Em um momento eu pensava em quão desprezível é Malfoy que me persegue desde o começo dos nossos estudos, mal cheguei à Hogwarts e ele fazia da minha vida um inferno. Além de mexer sempre com meus melhores amigos, claro.

Mas depois daquele sonho, somado à última detenção, havia alguns momentos dele que ficaram gravados em minha mente; ele irritado, ele constrangido, ele corado do frio do inverno, ele todo suado depois de uma partida de futebol... Ah, por que diabos ele tem que estar dominando minha mente? Me faz ficar pensando nele em quase todo o dia, lembrando de como é beijar a sua boca e no quanto eu espero ter um pouco mais dela.

— Sabe, eu estou com um pouco de medo dessa cara de idiota. — Gina falou, sentando-se à minha frente com um sorriso divertido.

— A única pessoa de nós que tem sorriso idiota, isso é você. — resmunguei, fazendo ela rir.

— Ora essa, vamos lá. Diga o que aflige Harry Potter. — Ela falou, apoiando o rosto na mão.

— Não é nada.

— Ora, vamos, Harry. Você parece o Rony quando ficava observando Hermione de longe, quem é que está nos seus pensamentos?

Olhei ao redor do salão e só tinha alguns poucos alunos, a maioria estava andando pela escola, outros confeccionando coisas para o jogo Sonserina versus Grifinória de mais tarde, ao qual eu deveria estar concentrado, não pensando em Malfoy correndo suado...

— A paixão é forte mesmo. — Gina cantarolou e eu revirei os olhos.

— O que eu vou contar é altamente sigiloso, eu preciso contar pra alguém mas simplesmente não sei como. — comecei, ela assentiu e fez sinal para que eu continuasse. — Talvez eu estivesse pensando em Malfoy.

Ela arregalou os olhos, pondo a mão à frente da boca. Os segundos foram passando e eu comecei a me desesperar, eu a deixei em choque? O que eu fiz?

Eu estava preparado para levantar e a levar até a enfermaria quando ela reagiu, começando a gargalhar alto, chamando a atenção de todo mundo do salão.

— Gina!

— Desculpa, mas é que... — Ela nem terminou de falar, começando a rir de novo.

— Que bom que minha vida te diverte.

— Eu sabia que toda aquela troca de farpas era fogo no rabo.

— Gina!

— Okay. — Ela falou, respirando fundo. — Então, como aconteceu?

— Eu meio que tive um sonho com ele.

— Que tipo de sonho?

— Bem... — comecei a corar, enquanto ela abria um sorriso malicioso.

— Eu imagino qual seja.

— E para completar eu meio que o beijei na nossa última detenção.

— Mentira! — Ela falou tão alto que eu juro que todo o terreno de Hogwarts escutou.

— Sério que você quer contar pra escola toda?

— Vou me controlar, mas não é todo dia que seu amigo quer "amaciar" um inimigo de quase seis anos, você tem que entender o meu grande sacrifício aqui. — Ela falou, me fazendo rir.

— Certo, a gente trocou uns beijos e quando fomos interrompidos pelo professor Snape eu corri, então desde lá eu meio que tenho fugido dele. — terminei, ela me olhava com os olhos em fenda.

— Por que diabos você fugiu?

— Sei lá, foi um momento que a raiva explodiu de um jeito diferente, não sabia se era coisa do momento pra ele e eu estava confuso, então decidi ir embora. — expliquei, dando de ombros.

— Oh, meu pequeno gafanhoto. Tenho tanto a te ensinar. — Gina falou, rolando os olhos. — Você fugir não vai dar em nada, tem que ver com ele o que significou e se querem as mesmas coisas.

— Mas eu não sei nem o que eu quero. — respondi.

— Tem certeza? Não sabe mesmo o que quer? — Ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Touché. — falei, suspirando. — Mas vou deixar isso para depois do jogo, se a gente brigar que seja depois.

— Ou pode ter sexo de comemoração. — Ela falou, piscando os olhos inocentemente.

— Gina!

Ela riu, levantando-se da mesa.

— Irei estar na arquibancada, quero ver de camarote a tensão sexual que eu tenho certeza que vai dar de perceber de longe. — Ela correu antes que eu pudesse responder, mas não podia negar que apesar de um pouco irritante, ela também é uma boa amiga.

(...)

— Eu quero todos vocês dando o seu melhor nesse jogo, estão ouvindo?

— Sim, treinadora McGonagall! — respondemos, enquanto saíamos do vestiário e entrávamos no campo, sendo recepcionados pela torcida.

— Boa sorte, time Grifinória. — A professora McGonagall falou, indo para o banco onde ficam os reservas e treinadores.

Eu podia ver Snape falando com o time da Sonserina no outro lado, meu coração perdeu uma batida quando meus olhos cruzaram com olhos cinza tempestuosos. Mesmo com uma pequena distância pude perceber um leve sorriso malicioso abrindo-se em seu rosto, onde me perdi momentaneamente.

— Cara, foca aqui. — Rony falou, passando a mão na frente do meu rosto. — Você está bem?

— Sim, só repassando as jogadas. Pode ir para a trave que já estou focado. — tentei o tranquilizar, dando tapinhas no seu ombro.

— Okay, goleia eles. — Ele falou, indo para seu lugar.

— Vou. — falei, procurando Draco novamente por ali.

Quando o vi ele estava distraído com o time dele, então tratei de me focar também.

Quando a juíza apitou nós começamos o jogo, mas para mim estava difícil me concentrar, entre jogar e ver Draco mandando piscadelas, se flexionando ou simplesmente mordendo os lábios. Foi então que percebi uma coisa: ele estava tentando me distrair.

— Presta atenção, Potter! — Professora McGonagall gritou e eu assenti, me concentrando mais.

Também entrei no jogo de Draco e comecei a provocá-lo. O jogo estava tão acirrado que o placar estava 2 a 2, mostrando o nível da rivalidade. Suspirei aliviado ao ouvir o apito do intervalo.

— Jogando sujo, Potter. — Draco falou, dando um esbarrão em mim.

— Você começou, Malfoy. Estou retribuindo a gentileza. — respondi, dando um leve empurrão nele e fui para o vestiário.

— Vamos ver quem resiste mais. — Ele falou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Arqueei a sobrancelha surpreso, mas decidi esperar para ver o que vai acontecer.

— Potter, você estava parecendo que tinha esquecido a jogada, nós temos que ganhar esse jogo para abrir vantagem na Copa das Casas. — fui recepcionado assim pela treinadora McGonagall.

— Sim, senhora. Darei o meu melhor agora no segundo tempo. — prometi, pegando uma garrafa de água.

— Você tava perdido mesmo, tem certeza de que está bem? — Rony perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado no banco.

— Sim, não se preocupa.

Conversamos sobre o que estava dando errado no nosso time e montamos estratégias para conseguir quebrar a defesa sonserina.

Não foi nada fácil mesmo assim o segundo tempo, eles estavam atacando ainda mais o nosso time, o jogo inteiro eu apenas dei passes para Dino e Simas fazerem gol, mas eu estava determinado a fazer pelo menos um.

Mesmo que nem devêssemos estar perto, eu e Draco nos esbarramos bastante ao longo do jogo, parecia até que havia um imã que nos atraía para perto um do outro, e ele cumpriu sua palavra ao tentar me distrair no começo, mas logo depois estava focado no jogo, assim como eu.

O tempo parecia voar e quando enfim o apito soou finalizando o jogo em 3 a 3.

— Agora com esse empate nós temos que ganhar da Lufa-Lufa no próximo jogo. — A treinadora falou, passando a mão no rosto. — Mas tudo bem, eu vi que estava difícil. Não é mesmo, senhor Potter?

Ah, não. Vai dizer que percebeu o meu joguinho com o Draco?

— Sim. — concordei, correndo para o chuveiro mais próximo.

— Até que não foi nada mal, até ganhei uns números de telefone. — Simas falou, nos fazendo rir.

— Eu não ganhei nada, mas tive um belo show do Malfoy e o Harry namorando. — Dino falou, em tom de provocação.

— O quê? — Quase gritei, indignado com a ousadia.

— Aqueles esbarrões, aqueles olhares. Eu que não duvido. — respondeu, fazendo o pessoal rir e eu corei, agradeci por estar em um box.

— Vai se ferrar. — falei, fazendo ele rir.

— Até entraria na brincadeira, mas só de pensar nele pegando Malfoy. Eca, tem gente melhor em Hogwarts. — Rony falou.

— Mas Malfoy não é de se jogar fora. — Neville falou.

Não mesmo.

— Ora essa, temos o nosso falado concordando com tal coisa.

Desgraça, ainda falo as coisas em voz alta. Eu mereço mesmo.

— Estava só comentando. — respondi, e os meninos riram.

Revirei os olhos e saí do box, já tomado banho e enxugado.

— Então se ele te desse bola, pegaria? — Dino perguntou, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Não sou obrigado. — falei, indo ao meu armário para pegar meu par de roupa que sempre deixo de reserva.

Eles gritaram um coro de "oooh", eu revirei os olhos novamente.

— Isso foi quase um consentimento. Quero ser padrinho do casamento. — Neville falou.

— Ah, vão procurar o que fazer no inferno. — resmunguei, e novamente eles riram de mim.

Desde quando eu virei alvo das gracinhas?

— Não vamos constrangê-lo. — Rony falou, rindo.

— Até você? — perguntei indignado.

— Estou pedindo para pegarem leve. Está tudo bem. — Ele respondeu, entrando em um box para tomar banho.

Respirei fundo e me olhei no espelho, dando uma bagunçada nos cabelos eu saí decidido a procurar Draco. Quando cheguei na porta do vestiário da Sonserina um amigo dele me disse que ele ainda estava lá dentro, fiquei na arquibancada – agora vazia – para esperá-lo.

Estranhei um pouco a falta de Hermione e Gina, mas acho que foram nos esperar no salão comunal.

— Ora, ora. Um Potter perdido por aqui perto do covil da Sonserina.

Procurei a voz e Draco estava à minha frente, de calça jeans e camisa polo azul, que por algum motivo achei combinar com seus olhos.

— Quer tirar uma foto? Ela dura mais. — Ele falou novamente, eu bufei, me levantando.

— Eu quero saber sobre aquele dia, como é que faz?

— Bem, eu achei que estava óbvio assim que você começou a fugir de mim. — Ele falou, sarcasticamente.

— Eu estava confuso.

— Achou que correr de mim era uma solução? Entendo por que não está na Corvinal.

— Draco...

— Está bem, quero apenas saber o que você quer. — Ele falou, cruzando os braços.

— Eu não sei direito o que eu quero. — Admiti, bagunçando meus cabelos, me sentindo envergonhado.

— E por acaso eu tenho cara de xamã, Potter? — perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Na verdade eu sei de uma coisa que eu quero.

— O que seria?

Puxei sua cintura contra mim e praticamente ataquei sua boca, querendo matar a saudade dele, ele não ficou atrás e logo colocou uma de suas mãos em meu cabelo, pondo a outra firmemente na minha cintura. Eu poderia estar ficando louco, mas estava comprovado que eu estava viciado em Malfoy. Seu gosto, seu cheiro, tudo nele me fazia querer me grudar nele e nunca mais soltar.

— O que droga você quer comigo, Potter? — Ele perguntou, ofegante, quando nos separamos.

— O que você quer comigo, Malfoy? — devolvi a pergunta, ainda segurando sua cintura.

Ele não respondeu, me puxou para ele novamente e eu me perdi nele e no momento.

Nos separamos mesmo a contragosto, eu queria respostas.

— Estava pensando, já que queremos as mesmas coisas, que tal sermos namorados?

— Você está querendo morrer em um futuro próximo? — Ele perguntou.

— Por que?

— Meu pai adoraria te matar, logo após me matar, é claro. — Ele falou, se soltando de mim e então sentou-se na arquibancada.

— Por que? Ele é homofóbico ou algo do tipo? — perguntei, realmente curioso.

— Não, ele até que não é. Mas ele tem todo aquele papo de passar os negócios de Malfoy para Malfoy. E por algum motivo ele não gosta de vocês Potter.

— Acho que isso passa por genética. — provoquei, cutucando ele.

— Eu não te odeio realmente. — Ele falou, com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

— Oh, não? E essa perseguição infernal? E por que está dando uma trégua nos últimos dias?

— Para falar a verdade eu não sei. Esse sorriso divertido me irrita, você animadinho me irrita, você tranquilo me irrita, você agindo fofo me irrita. Mas depois daquele domingo eu só quero extravasar essa raiva de outro jeito. — Ele falou, e não demorou muito até me puxar novamente para perto de sua boca, definitivamente minha coisa favorita.

— Eu estava bem confuso entre raiva e vontade de te descobrir mais um pouco, talvez eu tenha me apaixonado por idiota.

— De idiotas você entende, Potter. Afinal, você é um. Talvez eu tenha me apaixonado por um idiota. — Ele provocou e nós rimos.

— Vou te mostrar o idiota. — falei, o atacando novamente.

Fomos interrompidos por um pedaço de papel em forma de passarinho batendo na minha cabeça.

Que droga! Eu não posso mais beijar nessa vida?

Abri o papel, lendo a mensagem:

"Aproveitem aí onde quer que estejam, a tensão sexual estava louca durante o jogo. Apenas não esqueçam de usar proteção.

Gina"

Bufei, Draco riu ao meu lado.

— Você falou para a cabelo de cenoura? — perguntou, divertido.

— Ela me ajudou a decidir o que fazer. — confessei, dando de ombros. — E o nome dela é Gina.

— Bem, tentarei lembrar disso em um futuro próximo. Agora que namoro o Santo Potter.

— E o seu pai? — perguntei, curioso.

— Com ele eu me entendo depois, talvez você saia vivo. — comentou, divertido. — Mas o que importa é o agora, tenho que explorar um pouco mais você para saber o que tem de tão bom em um Potter.

— E eu tenho que ver o que um Malfoy tem de bom. — falei, não perdemos mais tempo conversando e o puxei para perto.

Estava ciente de que ele pode ser um pé no saco às vezes, mas estava disposto a conhecer ele um pouco mais, afinal, meu coração parece ter escolhido ele, então que valha a pena.

 _ **Eu voltei em menos de um mês, SE ESCONDAM NAS COLINAS E SE TRANQUEM NO PORÃO! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

 _ **Vocês viram o que eu tô vendo? Ele está maior do que o dobro do último capítulo? O.o**_

 _ **Me empolguei um pouco. Kkk**_

 _ **Eu lendo HP amava a Gina, ela fez tanta coisa legal, eu shippava muito eles, tava torcendo para que eles dessem certo e tudo o mais. Porém, acabei me tornando drarry shipper após ler uma one-shot na curiosidade, mas meu amor pela Gina não morreu. Haha. E depois de ler ela sendo "vilanizada" em algumas fics eu decidi que iria usá-la sendo um amor de amiga, eis que surgiu o momento perfeito para ela aqui em Detenção. Kkkkkk**_

 _ **Desculpem demorar tanto para finalizar essa short que era para ser one – mas eu estava muito ansiosa para postar –, demorei quase 10 meses para postar apenas 4 capítulos, mas quero agradecer a cada um que comentou e favoritou a fic, seja no FF, SS ou Nyah!**_

 _ **E quando atualizei o capítulo 3 no SS a fic chegou – até agora – a 60 favoritos! Eu não imaginava, mesmo HPeoND tendo tantos favoritos não pensei que um raio cairia duas vezes em um mesmo lugar, sendo que eu me julgo sem o dom da escrita. Kkkk. Só tenho a agradecer vocês. :3**_

 _ **Muito obrigada e espero que todos em todas as plataformas tenham gostado!**_

 _ **Foi a primeira drarry que eu escrevi, eu lembro muito bem que quando eu postei eu chorei, e tô chorando novamente ao finalizar ela. Para muitos pode ter sido apenas mais alguma fic legalzinha, mas para mim é a drarry primogênita que mora no meu coração. 3**_

 _ **Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que leram a fic, e meu obrigada ao quadrado para quem deixou seu comentário. Haha**_

 _ **Bem, digam se gostaram. :)**_

 _ **Bjs ? ﾟﾐﾍ**_ _ **3**_


End file.
